My new life
by VAMPYREMAGIKLOVER
Summary: I'm not great at summaries,but its my first fanfic and I really want you all to tell me if you like it! Bella and Edward loathe each other but will they ever realise there meant to be? Kinda cliche. *Permanently on hiatus, severe writers block.If anyone wants to take over feel free just IM me*
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody this is my first fanfic.i love reading so much i wanted to write a story of my dont go easy on me in the reviews!!=)**

**Disclaimer: the brilliant Stephenie Meyer owns all characters but i own this story=)**

**Let the twilight begin**

* * *

BPOV

"This is my new home" I thought groggily looking up at the house looming in front of me." I like the house the house is nice it has a big screened porch and beautiful large windows, but its not home not really. This place is completely alien to me.

"come on Bella" my mom shouted from somewhere deep inside the alien" come pick out your room or the girls will have the good rooms gone"

Laughing I picked up my bag and walked briskly up the stone steps. Of course there would still be rooms left, knowing Rosalie and Alice like I do their probably fighting over the same one.

"Heh hey" someone shouted from behind me, turning around suddenly and nearly tripping over my own feet I looked for who had shouted.

Two guys were standing outside the house next door. As I looked closer I noticed that one had strange bronze coloured hair and the other had blonde hair and were both wearing shorts with no top and the blonde was holding a water gun.

"Look man my gun is all outta water, you can't shoot an unarmed man" grinned the obviously younger of the two who had strange bronze coloured hair that looked like spun bronze.

"Little brother when the heck have I ever listened to you" the sandy haired blonde said before letting his gun loose.

"Dam" cursed the bronze haired one and started running away but as soon as he neared the safety of the house a large shadow stepped in front of him.

"Shit Emmet move" shouted the bronze haired one and tried to knock the curly haired giant out of his way as the other brother walked up and took aim.

Seemingly realizing that he was in the line of fire the bronze haired one dived to the side just as the blonde brother let loose his gun once more.

"Jasper stop" bellowed the one called Emmet."This isn't part of the plan"

I couldn't keep it in any longer and I burst out laughing. They all turned and stared at me unaware until now that they had an audience .Wiping the tears out of my eyes, I noticed them staring at me .Blushing I gave them all a nervous smile and turned picking up my bag that I had dropped. Walking in the door I looked around slightly giddy from the scene I had just witnessed.

"Bella" someone shrieked I looked up to see my dark haired pixie like Sister Alice coming down the stairs.

"Oh my god you have to check out the rooms they're gorgeous" she babbled at me "Rose took my room which is like really mean I was there first. Why are you still down here come ooooon"

Grabbing my hand she practically dragged me upstairs .For someone so small she's pretty strong.

"Me and Rose have got our rooms, but I saw this perfect room for you"said Alice pushing open a plain white door.

Peering inside I saw a beautiful big bay window with a window seat under it alongside a double bed, the dresser was opposite it with the wardrobe on the other side of the room, I could see myself in here it was perfect.

"Do you like it" asked Alice looking a little worried as I hadn't said anything yet.

"Its perfect Alice" I said walking over to the window to get a better view and hitting my leg off the bed in my haste.

There was a tree right outside my window which I noted for future use, who knew when it could come in handy. The wind blew suddenly and the tree shifted softly its branches knocking off the house opposite. Looking across I noticed a window directly in front of mine, I realised that I could see in without difficulty and whoever this room belonged to could see into mine. Looking at the flimsy curtains I made a note to ask Alice to get me a new pair the next time she went shopping. Alice is addicted to shopping and she would use any excuse to go.

"Bella put your bag on the bed and come with me I want to show you my room. Rose thought she got the best room but I found this even better one that beats hers by like a million years" Alice kept up a steady stream of talk as we walked down the hall to her room.

It was light and open and had a big double bed in the middle with a walk-in wardrobe next to it that I could see into since Alice had thrown open the doors. Lots of space was good for Alice she'd have somewhere to put her clothes.

"Ok now Roses room" said Alice hyperactive again not bothering to let me get a word in edgewise.

Laughing at her urgency I walked down the hall after her and practically falling over my feet in my rush to catch up.

"Alice this is my room and you just can't barge in like you own the place" shouted Rose as I walked in the door "that goes for you too Bella"

"My god Rose cool it we only came to see your new room, its not like we messed your stuff around or anything" I said used to my sisters quick temper.

"Whatever Bella" said Rose her temper gone as quickly as it had come.

Looking around I quickly took in Roses room. I could see why Alice had wanted it. It had a big bay window like my room but this window looked out over the fields behind the house ,it was beautiful. Tearing myself slowly away from the view I took in the rest of the room, basicly the layout was the same as my room too except instead of a normal wardrobe Rose had a walk-in one like Alice.

"Girls you can unpack later come help me find the box with the kitchen things in it" shouted our mother suddenly.

Smiling at our mothers' scatter brainedness we all walked downstairs to help.

* * *

REVIEWS are love


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Bpov**

The truck roared to life and Alice and Rose jumped slightly at it.

"Sheesh Bella you couldn't have picked out a nice quiet car could you? You had to go with the monster from the fifties" Rose exclaimed from beside me.

"Red is so old I could cry Bella, why are you doing this to me" moaned Alice

Ignoring both of them I backed out of the driveway and began the drive to school.

Glancing in the rear mirror I caught my breath, behind our truck was a shiny silver Volvo. But it wasn't the car that held me there, it was the driver. All I could see was a pair of emerald green eyes drawing me in.

"Bella you've passed out the school. I'm driving next time, we might actually get somewhere then" Rose's annoyed voice penetrated my thoughts and I looked to see her staring at a sign behind us that said forks high school.

Glancing over at Alice I wondered why she didn't say anything, all I saw was the back of her head. She was completely turned around, staring at the Volvo with a small smile playing on her lips. Doing a wide u-turn we soon got up to the school entrance and managed to get a parking space in the crowded lot.

Getting out of the truck and grabbing our book bags, we turned around only to be met with a sea full of curious turned toward us. This place was in the middle of nowhere, so we were the brand new piece of gossip where the mailman getting a new haircut was probably scandalous and our looks probably weren't helping, Rose the drop-dead supermodel type, Alice with her hot pixie and me with my cute girl next door look.

Rose and Alice loved the attention and took it all in their strides, I was the only one feeling uncomfortable with all the stares we were getting as we walked up to the main door.

We had nearly made our way to the administration office when I spotted the waterfight trio, up close I could see the slight similarities that marked them as brothers. I could only see the blonde and the giant properly because the bronze-haired one had his back to me.

"What are you looking at" Rose asked abruptly shattering my thoughts of how hot he looked from behind.

"Nothing" I mumbled blushing and looking away, but not quick enough because Rose's sharp eyes quickly zoomed in on the boys.

"Oh my god, cut me off a hunk o that" muttered Rose at the same time that Alice grabbed our arms and dragged us over to them.

One thing you can say about Alice is that she acts fast.

"I'm sorry but we're new here can you tell us where the office is, we're a little lost" asked Alice using her irresistible puppy dog eyes on them.

"We'd love to wouldn't we boys" the giant said "I'm Emmet by the way" he grinned eyeing Rose up out of the corner of his eye.

"My names Rosalie and these are my sisters Bella and Alice" she said nudging Alice who had been dazzling the blonde with her smile out of the way.

"It's just down the hall, I'll show you if ya want. I'm Jasper" said the blonde staring into Alice's eyes.

"We'll all show you" Emmet butted in." I'm sure when Eddie-boy here stops staring at your sister he'll introduce himself" gesturing towards his other brother Emmet smiled.

Glancing at him I caught his eye. Staring down at me were the perfect emeralds from earlier except now I could see the perfect face of the owner. At that moment I realised two things.

1. This Eddie guy was more than hot.

2. And I lived next door to him

Oh my god.


	3. Chapter 3

**Please don't kill me, its here now**

**Reviews are love**

Chapter 3

Bpov

Tearing my eyes away from his, I looked around for Alice and Rose who were just as caught up with the guys.

I could tell that they were falling hard and fast.

I cleared my throat which felt thick and funny.

"Aren't we meant to be going to the office?"

Startling them all out trances they nodded and began to walk down the hall.

Risking another glance at green eyes I found him staring down at me, blushing I looked forward.

"My names Edward" he said huskily" what's yours"

"I'm Bella " I mumbled struggling to organize my thoughts with him so close.

"That's a beautiful name" he murmured making me look cautiously up at him.

He flashed me a crooked smile and my heart started slamming against the inside of my chest.

I looked around. Seeing Alice and Rose saying goodbye to Jasper and Emmett, I quickly turned back to Edward.

"See ya later then "I said feeling reluctant to leave this Adonis.

Smiling he said goodbye and turned away. Watching his back slowly get smaller as the further he went away from me I felt slightly ridiculous that I had such forceful reactions to a guy I barely knew.

Shaking my head at my own idiocy I turned back to Alice and Rose.

Rose looked like she was in heaven and had a silly smirk plastered on her face .Alice wasn't much better and was bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet.

Pushing my way through the door, I went up to the secretary.

"Excuse me but we're new here"

Looking up at us her eyes widening she took us in.

Its just the same in every town we've moved to .You always have to get used to the gossips.

Sighing I let Rose handle the introductions.

**Review people.**


End file.
